weirdopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mitch Dumbsey
Mitchell Dumbsey was the founder of the Dumbsey Company and a criminal mastermind who tried to poison the public with his ideology of horrible and heinous acts that included subliminal messages, mind control, greed, racism, and outrageous behavior. His net worth was $500 billion the time that he died in 1977 leaving behind a legacy of failed projects, lies, and deception against his staff and family working at Mitch Dumbsey World. Biography Mitchell Dumbsey was born on April 30th, 1898 in Brooklyn New York to a poor family who immigrated to the United States from an unknown country and received an education in art, literature, economics, and racism against everyone who wasn't like him. Krammerstein & Dumbsey Animations His uncle named David Krammerstein was a renowned and respected cartoonologist who taught Mitch how to draw his own cartoons and also produce movies. However in 1912 Krammerstein disappeared while he was in Mexico on a business trip looking for the lost treasure of the ancient toons and was declared dead years later. This is when Mitch became intrigued by his works and also started his own animation company calling it Krammerstein & Dumbsey Animations years later and became a multibillion-dollar industry by the year 1973 and continues to be in debt to this day. Graduation from the University of California After he graduated from the University of California in 1918 he moved to Los Angeles to start a career in animation making his first cartoon Muckey the Rat Bastard. Regardless of his achievement, this cartoon became a commercial failure in forever scarred the ego Mitch Dumbsey making him lead a life of crime and intrigue across the world. Marriage to Louise Belvedere On August 27th, 1930 Mitch Dumbsey got married to Louise Belvedere who was the rich socialite and daughter of a movie mogul named Donald Belvedere who worked with Mitch on several different occasions and ultimately led to the failure of his first cartoon Muckey the Rat Bastard. Despite the rivalry between the two Louise gave birth to Mitchell Dumbsey, Jr. on July 2nd, 1939 while Mitch was overseas on a secret mission to Poland. The Invasion of Poland On September 1st, 1939 Dumbsey was in Poland when the Germans invaded and he pleaded with Prime Minister Neville Chamberlain not to go to war with Germany and even tried to betray the United States by selling the secrets to Adolf Hitler. He was arrested when he returned to the United States in 1945 and went to prison for about a year before he was released due to a technicality that stated that he wasn't in Poland at the time of the German invasion. However, Dumbsey was still put under scrutiny because of his ties with Nazi Germany and also the Soviet Union when he tried to sell weapons to Joseph Stalin 1959 and he was arrested once again but was released for good behavior. Return to Mitch Dumbsey World Mitch Dumbsey returned to the theme park that was named after him in Los Angeles and became the CEO in 1969 and started to build his entertainment and theme park empire from the ground up. Then in 1972 Dumbsey built more attractions and dangerous rides that were standards at the time and were later shut down for safety violations by the state and also were forbidden to run at all. He was known for his racist and outrageous outbursts against minorities who he deemed to be inferior to him, therefore, causing public outrage that ultimately ruined his reputation of being a kind warm-hearted man. Death On April 29th 1,977 Mitch Dumbsey died in his Los Angeles home from an unknown cause that was thought to have been Degenerative Cartoon Disorder (DCD) which is a form of insanity that made him think he was an animated character. He was buried in the Follywood Cemetery in his theme park and nobody attended his funeral because of high security and also threats from the media company that was reporting the event at the time. Category:Criminal Masterminds Category:War Criminals Category:Racists Category:Villains Category:Democrats Category:Leftists